Notes
by Hatta-cyan
Summary: Indonesia menemukan sebuah notes di rumah Belgium.


**Notes**

* * *

**Summary**: Indonesia menemukan sebuah notes di rumah Belgium.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers ©Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Suatu hari, Indonesia berkunjung ke rumah Belgium untuk suatu keperluan.

"Ah, selamat datang, Indonesia!," sambut Belgium ramah dengan sikap riang seperti biasa.

Indonesia tersenyum.

"Ya, saya harap saya tidak merepotkan,"

"Tentu tidak. Ayo, ayo! Silahkan masuk! Akan kusiapkan beberapa hidangan untukmu,"

Indonesia menuruti isyarat Belgium, lalu duduk manis di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu. Sambil menunggu ia mengawasi sekeliling ruangan.

_Hm…_ Indonesia merasa sangat familiar dengan arsitektur ruangan itu. Rasanya seperti… _Ah! Benar juga_, angguk wanita itu dalam hati. Belgium adalah saudari Netherlands, tentu ia tak jauh berbeda dengan cowok jabrik yang hobinya merokok itu.

Indonesia facepalm. _Ah…..merokok…._ Ia teringat momen-momen dimana asap rokok Netherlands mengepul di wajahnya. Membuatnya tak bisa berhenti untuk terbatuk.

Bosan menunggu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan kecil di ruangan itu. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah rak buku mini yang terletak di sudut ruangan tersebut.

Ia mencari-cari buku yang mungkin bisa ia baca seagi Belgium menyiapkan hidangan. Namun naas, semua buku di rak itu tak ada yang dapat ia mengerti bahasanya.

_Ma-malangnya nasipku….._

-BRUK-

Tiba-tiba sebuah notes terjatuh dari rak. Nampaknya itu notes jadul. Lihat saja sampulnya yang sudah usang.

"Hm?,"

Indonesia memungut notes tersebut lalu melihat-lihat isinya…

~*w*~

"Hey, Indonesia! Lihatlah apa yang aku bawa untukmu!," Belgium muncul dari arah dapur.

...

"Lihatlah! Makanan khas negriku! Enak, lho!," Ia menyodorkan beberapa potong sajian kue manis, termasuk Waffle yang kental sekali dengan negaranya.

...

"?," Belgium merasa ada yang aneh dengan perempuan itu. Ia tak bereaksi apapun. Seperti sedang terpaku dengan notes di tangannya. "Indonesia?,"

"Hm, Belgium….,"

"Hn?,"

"Maaf, tapi bisakah saya pulang sekarang? Ada hal penting mendadak…," tutur Indonesia datar.

"Um? Begitu, ya. Baiklah, tak masalah. Anyway, kau mau mencicipi Waffle ini dulu sebelum pergi? Eh? Lho?,"

Namun Indonesia sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Ia menghilang begitu cepat.

~*w*~

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?,"

"Apa?,"

"Ck! Tentu saja tentang Indonesia, bodoh!,"

"Oh…,"

"Dasar! Kau ini tidak respect atau apa, sih? Aku meminta pendapatmu soal hutang Indonesia yang segunung itu! Bukannya malah 'oh',"

Pria yang di maki-maki oleh; yang tidak lain adalah England itu melenggang santai sambil memainkan asap yang keluar dari pipa cerutunya.

"Menurutku, meskipun ia memiliki banyak hutang, namun ia dapat memanfaatkan hutangnya tersebut untuk pembangunan. Jadi tidak masalah,"

England terdiam.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membela 'mantan istri'-mu itu, kan, Holland?," selidik France genit.

Namun Netherlands mengacuhkan 'pancingan' France itu dan melenggang pergi.

"Hei! Mau ke mana kau?,"

"Menyelesaikan tugas," jawabnya singkat.

~*w*~

Netherlands mengeryipkan mata. Malam telah larut, namun berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya tak kunjung jua menghilang dari hadapan. Membuatnya mendengus kesal tiap kali mengalihkan pandangan ke tumpukan dokumen itu.

"Cih…,"

Dulu, di meja inilah segudang berkas tentang Indonesia bertumpuk. Dari masalah VOC, pemberontakan, sampai tentang keindahan Negara cantik itu. Entah mengapa, sebanyak apapun berkas yang menggunung, ia tak pernah merasa kesal ataupun terbebani, asalkan itu tentang dia, Indonesia.

-BRAK-

Netherlands menghantupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. _Sepertinya tadi aku mulai bermimpi_, pikirnya kesal.

-BRAK-

Kali ini bunyi hantupan keras terdengar lagi di meja itu. Namun bukan berasal dari kepala Netherlands sayangnya.

"?," Netherlands terkejut, tapi masih dalam posisinya membenamkan kepala di atas meja.

"Netherlands…,"

"...," Netherlands mengangkat kepalanya. "Indonesia?,"

~*w*~

Indonesia berusaha menahan gejolak yang ingin sekali ia muntahkan ke mantan motherland-nya itu. Namun ia berusaha bersabar sampai kata-kata pembuka selesai ia lantunkan.

"Netherlands, apa maksudmu?,"

"Hng?,"

"Jangan pura-pura nggak ngerti, deh lo!,"

"Huh?,"

Indonesia tahu jika kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tidaklah efisien. Ia menarik nafas dalam.

"Ini! Apa maksudnya dengan notes ini!,"

Ia membanting sebuah notes using ke atas meja Netherlands. Tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu merah bersamaan dengan adegan membanting itu usai.

"Oh, kau menemukan benda yang sudah lama kucari….,"

"Bukan itu!," Indonesia mengambil dengan kasar notes itu lalu membuka halamannya acak.

"Ini! Apa maksudmu dengan foto ini! Dasar mesum!," pekik Indonesia sembari nge-blushing.

Yah, pantas saja. Di notes itu tertempel foto Indonesia yang sedang tidur dengan pulas. Difoto dalam ukuran close-up, dan parahnya lagi terdapat banyak variasi close-up-pan lainnya. Intinya tidak hanya satu foto loli.

"Jadi, apa maumu?," Netherlands menatap Indonesia datar.

Sontak Indonesia salting.

"Ugh! Pokonya aku nggak terima! Dasar pedo!," ia kembali membanting notes itu lalu berbalik seraya ingin pergi.

"Kau yakin akan pulang sendirian selarut ini?,"

-Deg-

Indonesia baru sadar jika ini malam hari dan sudah larut.

"Mau kuantar?," tawar Netherlands kalem.

"Hah? Diantar olehmu? Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri daripada harus diantar olehhmph!,"

Bacotan Indonesia berhenti ketika sadar bibir Netherlands sudah bersinggungan dengan bibirnya.

"Hmp…lep…has….mph!,"

Ia berusaha memberontak, namun pelukan Netherlands begitu kuat. Sama halnya dengan ciumannya.

5 detik…10 detik…., mereka sudah berciuman hampir 1 menit. Indonesia hanya bisa pasrah. Wajahnya sudah tak karuan merah. Netherlands yang memeluknya dari belakang sudah mau melepaskan ciumannya. Namun tetap tak rela untuk melepaskan dekapannya.

"Ugh…k-kau…," desis Indonesia kesal.

"Itu karena kau keras kepala,"

"Le-lepas!," ronta Indonesia.

"Nee," Netherlands semakin mencengkram Indonesia. "Temani aku…," bisiknya pelan.

"U…ugh…," Indonesia merasakan wajahnya begitu panas.

"Indonesia...,"

-JPREET-

"Wkwkwkwkwk~ Cielah si broer! Lagi mimpi indah, ya? Wkwkwkwk," Belgium tak bisa berhenti tertawa sambil memegang kamera saku di tangannya.

"?," Netherlands cengo. Ia baru menyadari jika semua yang ia alami tadi hanyalah MIMPI belaka.

"Wah, wah~ Maaf, deh. Jadi ngganggu broer mimpi sama Indonesia,"

"Siapa yang…. Uh? Belgie, untuk apa kau memotretku tadi?," selidik Netherlands tajam.

"Hah? Oh, ini. Habisnya, sih, broer nggak mau bangun. Yah, aku foto, deh~ Wkwkwkwk," jelas Belgium masih dengan tawanya.

Netherlands facepalm.

"Anyway, broer. Nih, notes ini milik broer, kan?," Belgium menyodorkan sebuah buku.

"…..,"

"Broer?,"

"Ah, ya. Sudah lama aku mencarinya," serunya datar. "Thanks,"

~End~

* * *

**Belgium:** Kayaknya nih notes dah jadul banget, ya, broer. Kok bisa ada di tempatku?

**Netherlands:** Ketinggalan waktu rapat BEU kurasa.

**Belgium:** Ck, ck, ck, broer selalu bawa yang beginian ke mana-mana, ya? Kasian Indonesia = w =

**Netherlands:** …..

**Belgium:** Broer, tadi Indonesia ngeliat isinya, lho OwO||

**Netherlands:** T_T||

* * *

**-Jakarta-**

**Bos Indonesia:** Indonesia! Tenangkan dirimu! Aaaaaaa~!

(PRANG!)

**Indonesia:** POKOKNYA AKU BENCI BELANDA! BENCI KOMPENI!

(PRANG! PRANG! GROMPYANG!)

**Bos Indonesia:** Hiieeee~

* * *

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

**Belgium:** Sst, Japan. Aku mendapatkan foto langka, nih ^^+

**Japan:** Hah? Mana? I_I+

* * *

**OMAKE~**

1. Brussel, Belgium adalah markas bagi BEU (Benelux Economic Union) dan EU (European Union)

2. Di depan sidang kelompok negara-negara pembantu ekonomi Indonesia (IGGI) di Den Haag. Menteri Pembangunan Belanda, Piet Bukman selaku Ketua IGGI berkata, "Walaupun Indonesia saat ini menjadi salah satu Negara yang besar hutangnya, tetapi Indonesia mampu memanfaatkan hutangnya untuk pembangunan." (Kamis, 15 Juni 1989)

_Dikutip dari "Membuka Cakrawala-25 tahun Indonesia dan Dunia dalam Tajuk KOMPAS" (dengan perubahan)_


End file.
